


Shattering Walls

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Reader has been on her own her whole life, but a chance encounter working with Yondu changes that.





	Shattering Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing challenge on tumblr I took part in. Picked the line "I told you not to fall in love with me" from the prompt list.

Lazily stirring the green drink you’d ordered, you sat at the bar of the Boot of Jemiah. In the far corner seat, you stayed away from the ruckus of drunk individuals, gambling idiots, and loud groups.You were alone, but that was how you preferred it. After too many heartbreaks in your life, you didn’t see much purpose in making lasting relationships; everyone either died, sold you, or left you. When you weren’t much older than twelve you escaped your captors and ventured out in the galaxy alone. An outlaw of space, your loyalty was to yourself and not those who paid for your services.

Taking a sip of your drink, your ears perked up at the conversation happening behind you. Two voices were going back and forth about a potential job.

“Ya think we can find him though, Cap?” One of the voices asked.

“We get the right lead, we will,” a husky voice replied. “Aristotle Zann might think he can get away with takin our units, but he ain’t never messed with no Ravagers before.”

Ravagers. Your eyes grew wide at the words. You had heard numerous tales of the space pirates, but had never run into a crew on your own. Continuing to eavesdrop on the conversation, you discovered that Zann had ripped them off on a job. That didn’t surprise you. The green slug was a manipulative jackass. He tried the same thing with you, but you figured it out before Zann could take your units back. You were itching for a new job and your account was about to run dry so you decided to speak up.

“I know where he’s at,” you piped, back still facing the two.

“Wass that?” the husky voice asked.

“You’re looking for Aristotle Zann, right?” Finishing the last of your drink, you spun around in the barstool. “I might be able to help you find him.”

You turned around to see a tattooed Xandarian dressed in leathers and a peculiar looking blue alien with what looked like a red metal fin on his head. You’d never seen his species before and were intrigued.

“That so?” he folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. You nodded your head. The Ravager was intimidating and put on a good scowl, but you had dealt with your fair share of assholes.

“Yeah,” you stood up straighter. “Did a job for him a while back and had access to his hideout.”

“And ya’s just what? Willing ta double cross ‘em? That’s awful risky for some young thang like ya, darlin. Breaking ties with someone like Zann.”

“I’m only loyal to myself,” you responded. The blue alien eyed you as his lips curved down while he thought things over. For what felt like an hour, you stood in front of the two men before he spoke again.

“Alright, darlin,” he said unfolding his arms and leaning forward in his seat. “Got a couple of rules though.”

You weren’t one for rules and you thought Ravagers weren’t either, but you were too invested in the job now to turn him down. “Ok, shoot,” you obliged and folded your arms. The Captain smiled at your agreement and the lights of the bar reflected on his array of crooked teeth.

“One, don’t cross me. If ya’s do, let’s just say ya won’t make it far in the galaxy without getting caught.”

You nodded your head.

“Two, ya’s follow my commands. If I’s tell ya ta run, ya run. If I’s tell ya hide, ya hide. If I’s —“

“Yeah, I got it,” you cut him off.

He stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth and lifted a brow at you. You cursed yourself for cutting him off. Probably not the wisest decision when talking to a Ravager Captain.

“One more thing, darlin,” he said as his ruby eyes roamed up and down your body.

“What’s that?” you asked a little more kindly. You didn’t want to screw this opportunity up before it even started.

“Ya’s can’t fall in love with me,” he grinned.

You snorted. Was this guy serious? You thought to yourself. “I, uh, think I can manage that,” you laughed.

—————

The day you met Yondu Udonta in the dingy bar proved to be one of the best days of your life. After both of you overtook Zann and restored the Centaurian his units, he became your first contact for jobs. You looked forward to the missions Yondu brought you on and when you called on him, he would fly his m-ship out to meet up with you for a job. The two of you worked well together and a thrill ran through your body every time the older alien let out a whistle, releasing his golden yaka arrow and taking down those in your way.

“When ya’s gonna join mah crew?” Yondu asked for the millionth time after one of your missions. You rolled your eyes as you took the seat across from him at a table in the Iron Lotus.

“I told you I don’t do teams,” you said. “I work fine just by myself.”

“Mhmm.”

Yondu watched you as you fiddled with your drink and tried to avoid his eyes. It was a routine with you two now; he would try and get you to come with him and you’d decline his invitation. Every time he caught your gaze, your heart started to beat faster. It was like he could read your mind and knew the truth behind your words and that made you uncomfortable. You didn’t like people knowing your personal thoughts and feelings.

“So, what’s next on your agenda?” you asked to change the subject. Yondu shook his head at your not so subtle distraction. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Got a couple things in the works,” he smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Like what?!” You loved listening to Yondu talk about the job. The way his gruff demeanor changed into excitement and his scowl turned into a smile gave you rare joy.

Yondu mentioned some lingering job involving the Kree, which you passed on. You avoided anything to do with them after some bad run-ins but Yondu could never quite let go. Anytime the Kree were involved in something, he had to get in too. If only to prove to himself that after all they had done to him, he still came out on top.

“Have a lead on Xandar too. Job’s worth couple million units. Ya wouldn’t be interested, would ya?” he said. 

Your eyes lit up as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course you were in. He filled you in on the details and the hideout he had secured. The following week, you flew your secondhand, junker of a m-ship to a remote location near the edge of the city to meet Yondu.

You infiltrated the mansion of one of the richest Xandarians on the planet. The man had a collection of some of the most valuable jewels in the galaxy locked up in glass cases. Yondu had carefully removed the front case of one of the items when voices yelled for you to freeze. Someone must have tipped the guy off as heavily armed aliens surrounded you. Yondu made the first move as he began to whistle while blasts and shrapnel flew by as the aliens retaliated.

You were so close to the gold trinket, you thought you could get it before leaving. You reached your hand out for it, but were dragged away by a blue arm when another blast sent the glass cases shattering around you and a sharp pain ripped through your back.

“What the hell?!” you yelled at Yondu once you both made it safely back to the seclusion of the hideout.

“There was too many of ‘em. Wasn’t worth it.”

“What do you mean is wasn’t worth it?! I almost had my hand on one of them and you dragged me out!” Your voice was cracking from your yelling while your anger increased your heart rate.

Yondu opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. You growled in frustration when he wouldn’t answer you and turned on your heels, walking across the threshold into the small hideout. Yondu just shook his head and sighed, following behind at a snail’s pace.

Throwing your ripped jacket on the ground, you stomped off towards the back room. The pain searing in your shoulder blades only angered you more and you bent beneath the sink to grab the first aid kit from the drawer. Peeling your shirt off, you bit your lip as the fabric slid across your opened wound. Turning to your side, you looked in the mirror at your reflection. The cut was right between your shoulder blades and deep dark patches of bruises were beginning to form all across your body. You reached for a rag to clean up some of the blood and every turn you made sent pain radiating through your back. When you had enough of the blood cleared off, you tried to put a patch over the area. Watching yourself in the mirror, your arm slipped and you wound up knocking over all of the first aid supplies.

“Damnit!” you screamed and threw the patch across the room.

From the front of the small enclosure, Yondu could hear the crash of supplies and your curses. Having already removed his duster, his shirt was halfway undone when he sighed and walked down the hall. By the time he made it to the doorway, you had most the supplies picked up.

You stood over the sink, head bent in frustration when warm hands pressed on your back causing you to flinch. You watched as Yondu reached around you to grab the rag and the bottle of alcohol. He pressed the towel to your back and you hissed when the cold burn of the alcohol touched your skin.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s fine,” you told him turning your head slightly to meet his face. Removing the towel from your cut, Yondu bent his head and pursed his lips, blowing warm air over the area to soothe the lingering sting of the alcohol. You closed your eyes as the warmth sent a chill through your body and bit your lip. When you opened your eyes again, the patch had been placed and Yondu was staring at you.

Without thinking, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. The action caught Yondu off guard but he soon took over, pulling your body closer to his. Wrapping your arms around his neck, he slipped his his hands around your back and unclasped your bra. You moaned when the clothing fell from your body and Yondu deepened the kiss.

He led you to the small bed in the corner of the room and removed the rest of his shirt with a grimace on his face. Small purple bruises were forming over his blue skin but before you could touch him, he gently pushed you down on the mattress.

Yondu climbed over you, his lips returning to yours, while he unzipped your pants. You lifted your hips up so that he could slide the leather off along with your panties. Soon, he had rid himself of the rest of his clothing as well. His rough hands roamed all over your curves, while his mouth explored every inch of your body. Clinging to his scarred shoulders, you took in the older Centaurian’s broad frame. His skin reminded you of the cloudless skies you used to gaze at on Terra as a child, while the red embers of his eyes glowed in the low lighting of the room. When Yondu made eye contact with you, your body burned with desire.

He rolled you both over so that you straddled his lap. Yondu sat up, his hands digging into the soft flesh of your hips while his tongue slid up from your chest to your neck, where he nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh. He kissed his way back down until he reached one of your breasts and began to tease the nipple with his tongue. His hand went to your other, pinching and pulling the small bud until it stood erect. Your head rolled back in pleasure while your hands traced over the scars on his head causing the Centaurin to moan loudly. Yondu released his mouth from your breast and left a trail of kisses over the valley of your chest to the other.

You started to grind yourself against him, needing some kind of release as desire overtook you. Feeling his erection brush against you every time only made you more wet and Yondu growled as you continued rubbing against him. His grip tightened on you with each glide of your hips. 

“Please,” you whined to him when you couldn’t take it anymore. His hungry eyes bore into your pleadful ones and in one swift move, he had wrapped his arms around you and flipped you back down on the mattress. Yondu braced his body above you and guided himself into your slit.

“Ah,” you gasped when Yondu’s thick cock finally entered you. Your back arched slightly as he filled you and Yondu let out a groan. He started slow, letting you adjust to his size and enjoying the little moans you made before he picked up the pace. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he began to thrust harder.

“Yondu,” you moaned when you felt the first sparks of your orgasm approaching.

“Fuck, darlin,” his gravelly voice whispered in your ear as he felt you start to flutter around him. With just a few more thrusts you went over the edge, moaning his name over and over again. Yondu continued to pump, bringing about a sudden second wave of pleasure to you before he finally released himself and collapsed on top of you. He stayed like that for a few moments before placing a kiss below your jaw and rolling off.

Only the sounds of your heavy breathing filled the dark cabin. When you finally came down from your high, you wrapped the forgotten bedsheet around yourself and headed towards the shower. Your mind raced as you tried to figure out what just happened. A part of you was yelling at yourself for being so stupid. You had told yourself for years not to let anyone in, and yet, when you thought about the Ravager Captain laying in bed, a warmth ran through your body.

When you entered the room again, Yondu was fast asleep and snoring loudly. You gathered your clothing, slipped out of the hideout, boarded your m-ship, and left.

And that’s how your relationship with Yondu went for the next few months. After a particularly grueling mission you both wound up in each other’s arms, joining together throughout the night, and you leaving when it was over.

“When ya’s gonna stop doing this?” he asked rubbing his tired eyes as he sat up in bed.

“Doing what?” you responded as you clipped your bra back in place and went to grab your panties.

“Leavin first thing in the mornin.”

You sighed at Yondu’s words. Standing up, you avoided looking back towards him and picked up your shirt and pants. “I… I told you, this doesn’t mean…anything.” Your voice grew quiet as you finished your sentence.

“Yeah,” Yondu scoffed. “Ya’s keep tellin ya self that, sweetheart.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat and finished getting dressed. Yondu watched you avoid him. He knew your routine, but this time when your hand was on the door to leave, he spoke up.

“Ya just like how I’s used ta be. The rat too. Ain’t no way to live; alone and angry.” 

You paused at his words. Deep down you knew he was right, but you couldn’t admit it to yourself. “I have to go,” you whispered and opened the door while tears streamed down your cheeks.

—————

It had been a few weeks since you had last seen him. You thought maybe that night had been the final straw for Yondu and you hated yourself for it. You had had occasional flings, but with Yondu it was different. You never felt anything like what you felt with him. He made you feel safe and wanted, and was the only person in the galaxy to get under your skin. Now that he wasn’t around, you’d realized how much you missed the blue Centaurian.

The vibration of your holopad brought you out of your thoughts and your brows creased when you saw the name.

“Kraglin?”

“Hey, you seen the Cap’n?” he asked with a worried look on his face.

“No. Why? What’s wrong?”

“He hasn’t been back to the Eclector in three days. Said he was gonna go on a short mission,” Kraglin paused for a second as reality hit. “I thought he mighta brought ya.”

Your heart sunk deep into your stomach. You shook your head no and Kraglin let out a surplus of curses. As your mind swam with horrible thoughts, you remembered one of your conversations with Yondu and a small spark of hope ignited in your heart.

“Actually, I think I might know where he is,” you told Kraglin. The two of you devised a plan, and you set out for Hala.

Arriving on the foreign planet, you hid your ship in a dense wooded area and contacted Kraglin, letting him know you were en route to find the Captain.

Walking through the wild grass, something shiny reflected in your view. Looking down, your heart stopped when you saw the golden object. You picked up Yondu’s yaka arrow and tucked in into the side of one of your knee high boots. You glanced around your surroundings. If Yondu had been caught off guard enough to lose his arrow, you knew you would have to be twice as careful.

Unfortunately, as soon as you realized this, the click of a blaster echoed off the trees and you froze in your tracks. You were seized by three Kree guards who bound your hands together and led you to an underground prison. A shiver ran through you as the temperature plummeted. The Kree prodded you to keep descending down the stairs and eventually tossed you into a cell. Hitting the concrete floor with a thud, a familiar voice echoed throughout the dungeon.

“Ya alright, sweetheart?”

“Yondu?” you croaked as you found your balance to sit up.

“The hell ya doing here?” He asked as he tried to scoot closer to the metal bars that separated you. It was then you noticed that not only had the Kree bound his hands behind him, they also chained his ankle to the floor so he couldn’t freely move about his cell. When you met his face, you saw the purple bruises forming on his cheeks and the split lip. It sent a pang through your heart.

“I…I came to find you.” you said scooting closer to the bars. Lifting your tied up hands, you were able to get one through the bars to reach him. You gently traced your fingers up and down his cheek, careful not to hit any of the scratches.

“Well, ya found me. Now how we’s gonna get out?” he said after a moment. Your mouth twitched into a smirk as you retracted your hand from his cheek.

“Actually,” you grunted while digging your hands into one of your boots. “Kraglin’s waiting on the outskirts in the Eclector for my signal.” You hissed as the metal grazed your calf. “And these idiots didn’t search me. Found this on the ground.” In your bound hands you held the yaka arrow in front of Yondu. His lips spread into a wide smile for a second before his cut opened. He told you to keep the weapon hidden behind your back.

When you managed to get the arrow in a good spot between you and the wall, you looked over at the Ravager Captain who was watching you with a gleeful look on his face.

“What are you smiling about?” you asked.

“I’s just thinkin about the first time we met.” Yondu’s gravelly chuckle echoed off the walls of the damp cell. “I’s told ya not to fall in love with me. Remember?” he grinned. You sighed and shook your head in amusement as you looked at him.

“Yeah…but I did anyway.”

“Ya’s don’t say?” he teased.

“Shut up,” you passively huffed while a small smile formed on your face. You had finally admitted what you couldn’t for the longest time. You were in love with Yondu Udonta.

“Truth is, I’d already fallen for ya then,” he admitted.

“You did?”

“Mhmm.”

Your heart fluttered and heat flushed your cheeks at his words. The two of you sat in comfortable silence as you waited for the right opportunity to make your move.

When a guard came by for their round, Yondu whistled and the arrow shot out from behind your body, slicing through the Kree guard until he collapsed. You reached through the bars and grabbed the access key, releasing you and Yondu from your shackles and cells.

Taking out anyone who came within your path, you managed to reach the woods again where Kraglin waited to land the Eclector. Yondu grabbed your hand and headed towards the direction of his ship. You stopped walking, glancing back to the m-ship you had taken to get here and looked at Yondu.

“Where are we going?”

“Home,” he said.

Swallowing your fears, you let him lead you onto the enormous ship and guide you up to the Captain’s quarters. Yondu gave you one of his shirts to sleep in and you sunk into his bed. For the first time in your life, you fell asleep in peace, surrounded by the warmth from the fur covers and the blue alien who showed you some beings were worth opening your heart to.


End file.
